A Very Salvatore Thankgiving
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Sequel to A Very Klaroline Thanksgiving: One year after the disaster that was last year's Thanksgiving join Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Elena, Rebekah and possibly Kol for a second chance at Thankgiving dinner at Stefan and Damon Salvatore's request. Established Klaroline and Elelijah


_Sequel to A Very Klaroline Thankgiving: One year after the disaster that was Thanksgiving join Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Elena, Rebekah and possibly Kol for a second chance at Thankgiving dinner at Stefan and Damon Salvatore's request. Established Klaroline and Elelijah_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Happy Thankgiving! I hope you all are having a wonderful day! So exactly a year ago on Thankgiving I wrote a one shot called _'A Very Klaroline Thanksgiving_ ' and decided why not write a sequel today? So if you haven't read that yet be sure to check that out first! Enjoy!**

o0o

"Damon-"

"No Stefan." Damon's strong voice cut through his little brother's begging. "It's a stupid idea that it not going to happen, get over it brother."

"Damon, we haven't seen Elena or Caroline in months! MONTHS Damon! This is a way to make it up to them-"

"It hasnt been that long- And even if it has whose fault is that."

Stefan ignored him and continued on. "We barely see them anymore and when we do it's just civil little ' _how are you's_."

"Once again Stefan, whose fault is that." Damon snapped, glaring.

" _Ours_." Stefan said simply. "We reacted to all of this wrongly."

"And I'm guessing by _our_ you actually mean _me_ , right?"

"Please Damon. It's one stupid little ' _I'm sorry_ ' dinner." Stefan begged.

"On the anniversary of when everything went to hell. On the anniversary of when they picked them over us-"

"You know it's not like that."

"What I know is that Caroline and Elena all picked a Mikaelson to screw and totally betrayed us and our plan to rid our town of them. How the hell are you okay with that?"

"Because they're happy Damon," Stefan said honestly, shrugging. "And we should be happy for them, don't you want Elena to be happy-"

"Don't." Damon warned, his tone threatening as he pointed a finger at his brother.

Stefan was silent for a moment. "I know how much you care about Elena, Damon. Just as much as I do. Okay? If you want any chance of having her in your life than you will go along with this. okay? And not like last year, I want you to do completely civil..Okay?"

Damon was silent for a minute before sighing. "Screw it. It can't be worse than last year right?"

A grin broke out on Stefan's face, "Defiantly not- And you'll be-"

"I'll be good Stefan, don't worry." Damon muttered.

Stefan nodded, believing him. "Okay then. Thanksgiving take two is a-go."

* * *

 _"You're presence plus a guest is invited to a Thankgiving feast at the Salvatore Boarding house, 8:00pm sharp-_ Nik are you listening?" Caroline sighed, cutting herself off half way through the formal looking letter and glaring at a half asleep Klaus.

Klaus sighed, pushing his head further into the pillow. "Yes yes, love-"

"What did I just say then?" Caroline said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Klaus' silence caused her to sigh again, rolling her blue eyes.

"Nik." Caroline said, huffing out an annoyed breath.

When Klaus didn't respond and seemed to have fallen back asleep on the bed, she sighed as a teasing smirk came to her lips.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just go see _the Salvatore's_ tonight by _myself_." She said.

"Yes yes, that's fine sweethea- Wait _what_?" Klaus' head shot up from the bed, looking about a hundred times more alert as he blinked a couple of times.

Caroline giggled and sat down on the bed next to the shirtless hybrid. "I said..We got a..Formal invitation from Stefan and Damon for some kind of Thankgiving dinner, tonight."

Klaus let out a laugh after this information sink in. He pushed himself up a bit and smiled at Caroline pulling her down to his chest to which she smiled and snuggled into him.

" _Not bloody happening love_." Klaus whispered and kissed her on the forehead. "We have plans anyway, dinner, here, just the two of us. Remember?"

Caroline shot up from his chest and glared at him. "Yes it is happening! They came to our dinner last year-"

"And look how that turned out-"

"So we are going to return the favor." Caroline firmly nodded. Her mind already made up.

"Love-" Klaus sighed. "I really don't think-"

"Fine then." Caroline snapped and stood from the bed, crossing her arms and pouting her lip out anxiously. "Like I said I'll go by myself. Or with Bekah, she got an invite as well. I'm guessing all of us did- Bonnie said she can't go because she's spending thanksgiving with some of her extended family and Kol is still in Delaware, right? But he said he might be able to make it but he's not sure yet- I still can't believe that they broke up _agian-"_

"You know you are adorable when you talk a lot." Klaus smirked and her and he could see Caroline's lip twitch up before she glared at him.

"Nope. Not gonna work! I am not falling for your charm. Like I said I am going tonight, feel free to stay here if you want but I would really appreciate if you were there with me." Caroline told him, a frown coming to her lips as she shook her head.

"Caroline-"

She was gone before he could try to either convince her not to go or make her frown turn to a smile. Both things Klaus desperately wanted to do right now.

* * *

"I mean I just don't understand why he doesn't want to go." Caroline sighed at the end of her ten minute rant to Rebeakh who was in the bathroom straightening her hair.

"That's my brother for you." Rebekah sighed, smiling slightly. "An overprotective jerk. Believe me I know better than anyone."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I don't know about the jerk part but he's definitely overprotective, and I understand why of course but still."

Rebekah nodded, fully understanding where the blonde was coming from but also slightly agreeing with her older brother, she didn't trust the Salvatore brother's- Well _Damon_ mostly. "I could talk to Elijah if you want. I'm sure Elena got an invited as well-"

"She did."

"Well then she most likely wants to go, right? I'll talk to Elijah and he can talk to Klaus. If anyone can convince him besides you of course it's him. And plus Klaus would feel better with 'Lijah there."

Caroline smiled brightly, nodding. "Has anyone ever called you a genius Bekah? Cause they should."

Rebekah smiled back at her.

* * *

"Niklaus-"

"No." Klaus stormed out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Both Caroline, Rebekah and Elena would like to attend-"

"And I told both of them NO-"

"Elena and I are already attending Niklaus." Elijah glared. "Elena already made up her mind as well as Rebeakh. Caroline- I'm guessing wishes to come as well. Would you really rather have her go on her own just because of your stubbornness."

"I am not stubborn Eliajh I am just the only one wish some common sense- It's a bloody bad idea. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are nothing but trouble, you were there last year Elijah, that god forsook dinner that our little sister suggested, it upset everyone. Caroline, Rebekah and your little doppelganger as well-"

" _Elena_ her name is _Elena,_ Niklaus." Elijah shook his head with a sigh. "You know you will have to learn the name of my _future wife_ sooner or later-"

"Oh please Elijah. You just bloody proposed a week ago- The wedding will be called off before then anyway- I'm _kidding_ Elijah, put the fangs away."

Elijah glared. "Do you really want Caroline to go there alone, not protected-"

"NO but-"

"Then come with-"

"Elijah-"

"Niklaus."

Klaus was silent for a second before letting out a long sigh. "Fine. But whatever happens dear brother is on you, do you hear me?"

Elijah nodded and Klaus left the room in a rush, looking quite angry. He would deal with that later.

The frown on Elijah's face turned into a small smile when he looked down and saw the silver wedding band on his finger. It would make Caroline happy and that would make Elena happy and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"You look so beautiful Bekah!" Caroline gushed as the blonde walked out. Her hair curled and was in a dark red dress that hugged her perfectly

"Totally stunning, Bex." Elena agreed with a curt nod.

Rebekah smiled widely and thanked them as well as complimenting Elena's short black dress and Caroline's light red dress as well, and telling her older brother Elijah that he looked very dashingly handsome.

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked, looking confused.

Caroline sighed and her smile turned into a frown. "I don't know Rebekah he's only been upstairs for TWO FREAKING HOURS!"

All the people in the room Except Elijah flinched at her piercing scream.

"Niklaus is..Still brooding, I suppose." Elijah told Rebeakh and she nodded with a frown.

"Do you want me to go and kick his ass Care?" Rebekah asked with a leathel like look on her face at the sad looking blonde. Elena nodded in agreement.

"No, I'll go and get him."

* * *

"Nik? Are you almost ready?" Caroline asked as she stood in front of the bathroom door, knocking twice.

She was about to ask again but the door fling open quickly enough to make her flinch back. Klaus stood in a black and white classic suit and Caroline couldn't help but grin.

"Don't you look very handsome." Caroline giggled. Klaus ignored her and moved past her and Caroline noticed the extreme scowl on his face.

"Nik?"

"Are you seriously ignoring me?" Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms.

When no response was giving she continued. "You don't have the right to be mad at me Nik, Just because I want to go to thanksgiving dinner with my friends."

Klaus froze and she saw him clench his jaw and let out a faint sigh.

Caroline was getting increasingly fed up. "Nik, will you please just look at me- KLAUS!"

Klaus froze in his steps and turned around. The anger was off his face and replaced with slight hurt and confusion as he looked up at her.

"You haven't called me that in almost a year." Klaus said in a low voice.

Caroline knew that she did but she needed to get his attention. She knew that only his enemies called him that- well besides for Elena or course who wasnt his enemy anymore but still called him Klaus.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah well, you're acting mean right now so I thought it was necessary."

Tears were coming to her eyes very quickly and all of the anger was now gone from his face as Klaus sighed.

He walked up to her and lifted her face that was looking at the ground, pulling her into a tight comforting hug, he sighed.

"I'm sorry love, You know I never want to be like that around you, I dont. I just want you to be safe." Klaus told her softly. "And I dont think you will be safe there."

Caroline couldn't help the sob that came to her lips. "There my friends Nik- at least Stefan is. It's not fair to him that he never get's to see Elena and I just because Damon was a dick- It's Thanksgiving Nik. I just wanna be with my family and friends."

"I know love." Klaus nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead."But you don't need them, love. We're your family."

"I know Klaus, but you know what I mean." Caroline pulled back after a couple of moments, clearing her tear filled eyes with her hand. "And even if it wouldn't be safe, which is a strong IF, you and Elijah a-are both going to be there Nik! And Kol said he might come later if he can. Plus Elena and I are still vampires, we can protect ourselfs, and even if we couldn't you wouldn't let anything happen to me, right-"

"Of course love." Klaus voice came out strong and confident. "Never."

Caroline sighed faintly. "Then please. I'mjust asking for tonight everything to be civil and good, okay?"

Klaus let out a long sigh and was quiet for a second before nodding. "Already love, but if at any moment I dont tink it's safe for you and Elena to be there-"

"Then we leave." Caroline promised with a nod.

A smile went across Klaus' face. "Alright then, we should probably go down there before Rebekah starts screaming-"

 _I will go up there and drag you out by your perfect hair Nik!_

"Too late."

* * *

"Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus. Come on in." Stefan greeted the two suited originals with a small smile and that smile grew when he saw Elena and Caroline, to which he greeted both with long hugs and ignored the glares from the originals.

"So wheres Kol and Bonnie?" Stefan asked after he led them to the living room and a couple of moment of awkward silence.

"Bonnie is spending Thankgiving elsewhere." Caroline told him and he nodded.

"And my dear little brother is currently wrecking havoc in Deliware I believe...Or was in Denmark? One or the other." Klaus smirked.

Stefan nodded, accepting all of this information. He looked to Elena and Caroline. "It's really good to see you guys, seriously, thank you for coming."

"Of course, Stefan." Elena smiled at him and leaned a bit more into Elijah's side who had a protective, bit too tight, grip on her waist but she honestly didn't mind.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Uh Damon should be-"

"Right here baby brother."

All eyes turned to the staircase as Damon walked down in an all black suit, smirking at them.

"Right there." Stefan confirmed and smiled but you could hear the flight fear in his voice that the older Salvatore would cause problems.

"Bex." Damon greeted her with a cocky smile and a wink to which she glared at him at.

"Klaus, Elijah." Damon said in a bored sounding voice. "Care-Bear."

When his eyes moved to Elena they softened and the cocky smirk disappeared from his lips at the sight of the former love of his life in the arms of his still enemy. "Elena.."

"Hi Damon." A soft smile made it's way to Elena' lips.

After about ten seconds of Damon just staring at Elena she grew uncomfortable, Stefan sensed this and cleared his throat when Elijah started glaring coldly at Damon.

"I- Uh think dinner's ready."

* * *

Much like the last Thanksgiving dinner the first half hour or so was just silence, complete silence, Stefan and Damon. And then on one side of the table was Alaric, Elena and Caroline. And the other sat Klaus across from Caroline, Elijah across from Elena and Alaric who had joined them at Elena's request earlier that day was across from Rebekah.

"So how have you been Elena?" Alaric asked her.

"Really great Rik." Elena smiled at him.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy, Elena. You deserve it. You as well Caroline."

"This is uh- this is really good Stefan." Caroline broke the second uncomfortable silence.

Stefan smiled at her. "Thanks Care, but uh- Damon actually made it."

The food that instantly tumbled out of Klaus' mouth was what came next as he took a gulp of water. Carline glared at him and then looked to Damon who was blindly staring at Elena, who looked honestly like she didn't want to be here anymore. Caroline could see that Eliah was holding her hand underneath the table and she smiled at that.

"Well like I said it's really good." Caroline said and took another bite of the food, kicking Klaus underneath the table when he glared her for eating it.

"I guess we'll all be poisoned then." Klaus muttered under her breath and motioned to the food, iggnoring Carolina and Elijah's glare.

"Will you shut the hell up Nik?" Rebekah was the one to snap at him and Klaus just raised his hand in surrender.

There was another moment of silence.

"Is there something that you are looking for Mr. Salvatore."' Elijah's cold voice was directed at the elder Salvatore who for the first time since the first time Elena walked in took his eyes off of her to scowl at the suited original.

"Not at all Elijah." Damon said, leaning back in his chair.

"Then do you mind taking your eyes off of _my Elena_ -"

" _You're_ Elena. Possessive huh-"

"Damon," Alaric sighed.

"What Rik?" Damon snapped, but his eyes never left Elijah's. "I'm only pointing out the obvious. I mean he called her HIS, holding her hand under the table in a death grip, glaring at everyone who looks at her."

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, glaring at his brother.

"Why can't we ever just have one peaceful thanksgiving?" Rebekah sighed and set her fork down and Caroline looked at her sending her an apologetic like look.

"See love, told you, bad idea." Klaus took another sip of his water with a sigh.

"Not possessive, just protective when there are..Threats."

" _Threats_ , huh?" Damon scoffed, looking at Elena. "You know I'm not a threat- Elena knows I would never hurt her-"

"You're hurting me right now Damon!" Elena yelled, sighing angirly and standing up from her seat. "You're being a a complete- a complete- DICK to my Fiance! You _are_ hurting me-"

" _Fiance_?" Damon's confused voice cut through it all.

"Fiance?" Stefan reapeated, suprised.

"I know very shocking, right? Anyone wanna bet on how long that will last?" Klaus let out a chuckle and Caroline was practically seething when he looked at her.

"Nik! You are not helping!"

"Kidding sweetheart-"

"You're-You're marrying HIM!" Damon exploded out, standing from his chair and knocking it over in the process.

Everyone except Alaric and Klaus were standing now.

"You're marrying him?" Damon's voice was raw with emotion as he shook his head.

"Yes, Damon." Elena nodded and gulped, moving closer towards Elena who wrapped his arm around her waist.

The whole room was silent for a moment.

"I'm uh I'm happy for you Elena." Stefan said a bit awkwardly, nodding at her and Elijah.

"Thank you Stefan." Elena smiled gently and Elijah nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to kill you." Damon nodded looking quite sure of himself as he swollowed a lump that formed in his throat.

" _What_ \- Damon-"

Elena was cut off by Damon rushing at Elijah and grabbing him by the neck, pressing him to the wall.

"DAMON!" "Damo-" "Are you serious?"

Elena, Stefan and Rebekah's yelling voices clashed together.

"Nik! Will you get your ass up and help?" Caroline screamed at Klaus who was still sitting down at the table looking quite peaceful.

The grip that had Elijah pinned to the wall was soon gone as the original grabbed the vampires wrist and peeled it quite easily away from him, twisting and breaking it.

Damon screamed and dropped to his knees. His vampires face now showing.

"I will ask you nicely _once_ to leave this room before I hurt you far more that I am right now." Elijah's voice sounded calm but dangerous. "Any other time I would not give you this offer but because there are women present I will offer you this."

Damon growled at him once before pulling his hand with great difficulty away from Elijah, he stood, glared and took one threatening step towards Elijah.

 _Snap_

Everyone besides for Klaus flinched as a snap echoed through the Salvatore's dining room. Everyone looked up from Damon's now dead body to see the youngest male Mikaelson standing there.

"Well." Kol said, smirking. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Stefan had taken Damon to his room and laid his temporary dead body on the bed. Elena and Elijah were sitting on one couch along with Rebekah with her legs crossed towards the corner, drinking from a wine bottle. Kol was standing with a glass of bourbon in his hand and Caroline and Stefan was sat on the other couch.

"Damon- Damon is just being _Damon_. He'll calm down Elena and then he will relize that you're happy and he will.. _adjust_.." Stefan told the brunette.

Elena nodded but didnt believe this in the slightest and everyone in the room knew that.

"This is my fault, I should have known this was a bad idea-" Caroline started but Stefan cut her off.

"No." Stefan sighed. "I should have known Damon would act up. It's my fault."

There was a brief silence.

"I mean it's not terrible." Rebekah sighed and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I mean we're all here right, well most of us. Care and Nik, 'Lena and 'Lijah, Stefan Kol and I. We're all here right now, together, and it's still Thankgiving for a bit longer. We could still do something, board games, TV, something."

Caroline nodded and smiled slightly. "I have to agree with Bekah. At least we're all together- well mostly."

Elena frowned at Carolines sad look. "Yeah, where is Klaus?"

"I believe he is brooding somewhere around here." Elijah sighed and kissed Elena on the forhead when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Outside actually." Kol nodded.

Caroline sighed and got up. "I'll talk to him. Then we'll all do something, like Bekah said. Maybe Scrabble or Clue."

* * *

"Hey.." Caroline said hesitantly and shivered when the cold air hit her bare shoulders.

"Hello love." Klaus said and smiled when he saw her.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside, we're just relaxing by the fire. Gonna play some board games..I bet I could kick your ass in scrabble." Caroline said but got no response. "Are you mad at me?"

Klaus instantly turned to her. "Why would I be mad at you-"

"Because you were right." Caroline sighed sounding annoyed at this. "You said tonight wasnt a good idea and it wasnt- you were right and I was wrong."

"Please dont cry love." Klaus sighed and brought her into his arms in a one armed embrace.

"I'm not- I just- I just wanted one good holiday this year." Caroline sighed, moving closer to her boyfriend.

"Well like Rebekah said love. It wasnt all bad, you in my arms is about the best Thanksgiving I could ask for."

Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled. "Spying on our conversation, huh?"

"I wouldnt call it spying, just listening from afar-"

" _Spying_ then?"

" _Basically_."

Caroline laughed and shook her head and there were both silent for a good fifteen minutes, just watching the stars.

"And it's midnight." Caroline said as her phone vibrated to indicate that Thankgiving was over.

" _Good_."

"Good?" Caroline scoffed but there was no real anger in it.

Klaus nodded and moved a bit away from her. "I didnt want to do this on Thanksgiving, bad memories in all."

"Do what? What are you doing?" Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Caroline?" Klaus said.

"Yeah Nik?"

"What would you say if I said I bet I could do something right now that would cheer you up?" Klaus asked her curiously.

 _"We are not having sex right now Klaus!"_

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "I'm not talking about that love, though that would cheer you up-"

"Klaus!" Caroline giggled and pushed his chest.

"Close your eyes." Klaus said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Please sweetheart?"

Caroline sighed and huffed out a breath but did what he said. She closed her eyes and kept them closed.

"Okay turn around and then open them, okay?"

"Okay.." Caroline said and turned around before snapping her eyes opened, she looked confused and then slowly looked down to see Klaus one knee, a smirk on his face as he held open a velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"Oh my god." Caroline was stunned as she breathed out those shocked words.

"Caroline Forbes. You are absolute love of my life. In a thousand years I have never even came close to feeling what I feel everytime I look at you. I want to spend the rest of my immortal like knowing that you- my queen- are by my side. _Always and Forever_..Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, my love?"

Caroline let out a breath that she had been holding since opening her eyes. She didn't hesitate any further. "Yes."

"Yes?" Klaus repeated slowly. "You're sure Caroli-"

" _Yes!"_ Caroline yelled, letting out a giggle. She frantically nodded.

Klaus stood up and placed the ring on Caroline's shaking hand before bringing her in for a long kiss.

"I _love you_." Caroline said into the warm, rushed kiss.

"I _love_ you." Klaus replied. " _I love you_."

 _"Did she say yes?"_

 _"Shut up, I can't here-"_

 _"You're a vampire how can't you hear-"_

 _"You're the original why can't you hear!"_

Caroline laughed with tears in her eyes and pulled back from a smiling Kluas. "You guys can come out now.

Rebekah and Elena came out from the behind the front door both looking embarrassed.

"Did- D-did you guys know about this?" Caroline rushed out to ask.

"I knew!" Rebekah said gleefully. "And Elena didn't know until Elijah blabbed to her just a couple minuets ago!"

Caroline smiled brightly and looked at the ring and then to Klaus.

"We're getting married." Caroline whispered to him.

Klaus nodded and kissed her once on the lips.

Caroline then turned to Elena and Caroine and said a bit louder. "I'm getting married- Elena, where getting married!"

"I know Care!" She giggled along with Rebekah.

Caroline let out a screech of joy and clapped her hands. "We could have a double wedding-'

"That's what I was thinking!" Elena nodded and smiled brightly at the happy blonde, Caroline looked at Klaus happily who rolled his eyes.

"We'll see sweetheart."

"Now we just need to find Bex a man- and then-"

"Tripple wedding."

"Oh but what if Bonnie and Kol get back together! I mean they always do when they break up." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What is this the ninth time? Then what?"

There was a silence before Rebekah Elena and Caroline all spoke the same three words.

" _A quadruple wedding_!"

"Oh god." Klaus groaned.

* * *

They returned to the living room and shared the news with the rest of them. Stefan congratulated them before excusing him to check on Damon. Elijah hugged Caroline and kissed her on the cheeks,welcoming her officially to the family and then hugged Klaus. Kol hugged both Klaus and Caroline. Even Elena hugged Klaus. And Rebekah basically hugged everyone.

Caroline had found out from Elijah that that was the main reason that Klaus was upset about coming here tonight, besides for knowing the threat of Damon snapping he had planned to clear the house and ask her to marry him with just the two of them.

"And don't be upset about thanksgiving dinner, okay Care?" Rebekah nodded with a smile.

"Why is that Bekah?" Caroline asked, sounding confused, she wasnt upset anymore though. She was too happy about the ring on her finger.

"I mean, there's always _Christmas_ dinner-"

"NO!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is having/had a wonderful 2016 Thanksgiving! Sending my love to you all! Please Review!**

 **-Amber ❤**


End file.
